1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses, and in particular, relates to structures of electro-optical devices suitable for a case where metallic plates constitute at least parts of holders that hold electro-optical panels directly or indirectly.
2. Related Art
In general, liquid-crystal displays serving as electro-optical devices having liquid-crystal display panels attached to frame units formed of synthetic-resin components or metallic plates are well known. The liquid-crystal display panels are installed in electronic apparatuses via the frame units. An example of such frame units includes a lower frame or a supporting frame (accommodating member) that supports a liquid-crystal display panel from the bottom thereof and an upper frame or a holding frame (attachment member) that holds the liquid-crystal display panel from a side adjacent to a position of observation. Liquid-crystal displays having a structure in which liquid-crystal display panels are held between such upper and lower frames are well known (for example, see JP-A-2005-99616 and JP-A-2005-283826).
Recently, demand for electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones and portable information terminals reduced in size and thickness has been increasing, and as a result, it has been necessary to reduce the thickness of frame structures of, for example, the above-described liquid-crystal displays installed in the electronic apparatuses. This prevents the maintenance of the frame strength for ensuring, for example, impact resistance. To avoid this, metallic frames formed of metallic plates are increasingly being used for the frame structures.
However, thickness reduction and impact resistance still need to be compatible with each other even when metallic frames formed of metallic plates are used, and it has been difficult to maintain sufficient rigidity even when metallic plates are used due to recent further development of lower-profiled electro-optical devices.
Moreover, such frames formed of metallic plates often have, for example, engaging projections formed by cutting or bending parts of the metallic plates, or have openings engaged with engaging projections formed on other members. These engaging structures further reduce the frame strength, and prevent maintenance of sufficient rigidity.
Furthermore, various restrictions are imposed on the shapes of holders formed of metallic plates compared with resin frames formed by resin molding, and reduce the design flexibility. This prevents improvements in, for example, holding, supporting, and positioning functions of liquid-crystal display panels from being made.